Balconies
by LittleMizzGigglez
Summary: Mina and Aidens wedding is here, making Tails think of his friendly relationship with Cream. Will the balcony help or not? Taiream One Shot. Aiden is my OC cause I don't particularly like Mina with Ash or Shadow. Purple Pumpkins.


_Tails P.O.V_

_Pre-Wedding_

I'm Tails.

Yeah.

It's a stupid nickname.

My real name's Miles Prower, but I hate that name so I'd rather stick with Tails.

The only people who call me Miles are Cream and Sonic, and Sonic only uses it to annoy me. Cream only ever calls people by the their first name, so I guess I can live with it.

Cream...

She'd been coming around more often lately, saying she was lonely. That is understandable. I mean, Amy is her best friend, and she's now looking after her baby, with baby numbers 2 and 3 coming in a few months. Sonic has been busy too, as they are his children, but with the wedding between Mina and Aiden tomorrow, everyone's been busy trying to help.

Me?

Nothing I can help with.

Anyway, back to Cream.

She is very hot, something that isn't as hard to realise when she turns twenty two. Also very tall. Taller than Amy, although Amy is quite short. We're about level now, in height. She's also kind, funny, a brilliant baker, courageous, hot, smart, creative, hot, strong...

Did I mention hot?

Oh, I did?

Sorry.

So.

Cream.

She'll never be my girlfriend.

She's too amazing to be stuck with me, she's worth way more.

She always will be.

_Wedding Reception_

"Tails! Can you help me with the cake?"

I turn around to see Cream beside Mina and Aiden's wedding cake that she baked for them in her bakery. I hurry over, blushing fiercely, and help lift it on the large silver plate. We carry it to the reception hall where chairs and tables are set up with silver cutlery, plates and glasses lain on the white tablecloths. A table at the top of the crowded hall is there to seat the Bride and Groom for dinner.

We place the cake on a small table beside the Bride and Groom's table, Cream dusting off her dress when it's done.

She looks beautiful, by the way.

A short, light blue, over the knee top and yellow skirt are paired together to form the dress she wears, dark blue flat shoes at her feet. A small, navy hair band lies in her hair, a small bow lying on the side of it.

Stunning in my eyes.

She smiles and thanks me, and another voice comes from the end of the hall.

"Cream, can you come here for a second? I need to ask you something."

A bee in a black suit is seen at the end of the hall, a bee known as Charmy.

I frown. What does he want that he can't ask in front me? Then I remember.

Charmy's like me.

He likes Cream.

Shit.

"I'll be there in a second! I just have to fix up the cake a bit!" She calls to him and he nods, walking out of sight.

"Crap, another questioning of whether I like him or not. Can't he see I'm busy?" She whispers when he's gone, and I frown once again. She looks up at me and giggles.

"What?"

"Tails, right now you have a turtle face. It just looks so funny I had to laugh!"

I grin instead, glad I made her laugh.

"How's this? Better?"

"Much better."

She goes around the back of the cake, fixing sugar flowers or small edible pearls as she goes. I take the silence to ask her the question that's been nagging me since Charmy came in.

"Do you like Charmy?"

She almost spits on the cake as she's taking a drink from a water bottle, but she narrowly avoids it. She glares at me for a half a second but then starts laughing.

"Charmy?! You think I like Charmy?"

"Well... Yeah, Why?"

"I can assure you that I don't and never will. I think of Charmy as a friend and nothing more."

I smile but she can't see it as she's ducked behind the cake again.

She has no idea how happy she just made me.

About fifteen minutes go by of us just laughing and talking, her touching up the cake while we do. Charmy has probably just given up and gone off by the time we go out as he isn't there anymore.

About an hour later, people start filing in, and Cream and I take our seats at the table to the right of the Bride and Groom's table. Cream isn't a bridesmaid and I'm not part of the Groom's party, but we're close to it so Mina and Aiden insist that we sit with them anyway.

Sonic said his toast and everyone applauded, ready to start dinner. There are cheers of 'Kiss! Kiss!' for Mina and Aiden, and their wishes are fulfilled. They smile at each other and everyone begins to eat.

"Sonic, maybe we should call your mom to check if Solia's ok?"

"Good idea Ames, here's my phone, it's on speed dial!"

"Ladies, calm down! Solia'll be fine! As new parents you're just worried about her! You don't need to call Aleena!" Rouge intervenes, leaning over the table and grabbing the phone from Sonic's hand.

Cream giggles and holds onto Emmie, Rouge and Knuckles' 3 year old daughter. Emerald sticks her thumb in her mouth and giggles too as Cream bounces her up and down on her knee.

"Cream, stop that, she just ate. You don't want her to get sick all over you. I'll take her off your hands."

Cream gives Emmie to Knuckles and takes a drink of water from her glass. An announcement comes out from the small stage that the dancing will start soon and to ask everyone to wait outside in the public bar for the staff to move the chairs and open up the dance floor.

When we get back in, Aiden and Mina dance first, other people joining them for the second dance. Soon enough, Blaze, Silver, Emmie, Cream and I are the only ones left at our table. Sonic and Amy have disappeared somewhere, either making out or calling his mom on his mobile.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the balcony."

Cream pushes her chair back and weaves her way through tables. She comes to a stop at a large curtain, goes through it and comes out five seconds, red faced. Amy and Sonic follow after, looking flustered and fixing their clothes.

I can only guess what could have happened.

She walked to a different balcony and disappeared behind the curtain, with obviously no one behind it as she didn't come out after. Amy and Sonic came back to our table, Emmie asleep in Blaze's arms, arguing quietly.

"Try to get to second base on the balcony? I saw Cream walk out, her face was redder than Knux's fur." I ask and watch as Amy and Sonic redden as well.

"Shut it, Bastard."

"Oh, I don't think we will." Blaze laughs and Silver puts his arm around her, kissing her head.

Small talk lasts for about twenty minutes until I notice Cream isn't back yet. I stand up and excuse myself, deciding to see if I can find her.

I hurry towards the curtain she had come through, apologising to anyone I bump into. I part them and walk through to see Cream leaning on the railing of the balcony, her arms crossed.

She turns around when I stand beside her and she smiles.

"Hey Miles. Whatcha doing here? Couldn't stand to be without me for twenty minutes?"

I blush and she giggles, moving her left hand to her cheek and her elbow to the railing.

We stand there for a while just looking up at the sky and speak occasionally.

Until she asked me a question.

"Miles, do you have a crush on someone?"

I don't answer for a minute, trying to find a way to say that I do without telling her who. I wait until she looks at me seriously to tell her.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

I burn red, trying to think of an answer other than 'you'.

I might as well suck it up and tell her. I mean...

What have I got to lose?

_You're best friend._

But if I don't, she might never know.

_But if you do, she might not like you. Then you'll be left alone and without a friend._

But-

_But nothing. Just tell her that it's a secret. That should work._

Alright, fine.

"It's a secret."

"Crap, of course it is. It always is with these kinds of things. Well, can you give me a clue?"

"Um... Okay. She's very pretty."

"Not that helpful but okay."

"Wow, thanks. She's very smart and kind. Oh, and she's a great baker."

"Obviously, obviously and didn't expect that, but go on."

"You're really helping me with this you know."

"You're welcome. Now come on, tell me more! What's her name? What does she look like? I'm a girl, I need details!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez. Anyway, she's tall, strong, courageous, hot. She has reddish hair... Um, I can't tell you much more cause it'll give it away."

"Okay, fine. She must be great if you like her so much. Also, if she can be hot and pretty at the same time, WOW. THAT is something NO ONE can do at the same time. Except, of course, this girl."

"Heh, glad ya think so."

We inch closer together, probably for warmth as it's cold up on this balcony, until we bump elbows and stop.

"You can't tell me her name?" she whispers, looking up at me. I look at her too and grin.

"I can. You already know her name though, anyway." I breath back as our faces get closer.

"Really? Who is she?"

I breath five words before the space between our faces close completely, making slow kisses form.

"I'm looking right at her."

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V_

She snakes her hands to fit around his neck as his go to her waist and tangle into her hair. His tongue laces her lips and she opens them to allow entrance. They'd both made out with people before, so it isn't anything new to either of them.

However, it feels like a whole new experience to make out with each other.

After a few minutes of kisses, they stop for air and look at each other through half-lidded eyes. They both need to say the same thing which, coincidentally, they say at the same time.

"That was nice."

They both laugh and blush, drawing apart. A question lingers on Cream's tongue, a question she is too afraid to ask until the silence has stayed for longer than they have hoped.

"Hey, Miles..."

"Yes Cream?"

"What are we?"

The question hangs in the air for a while, Tails trying to understand what they actually are and Cream biting her slightly swollen lips. Tails opens his mouth once or twice and finally decides on something.

"Maybe... Do you want to go out sometime? You know, for dinner or a movie?"

Cream smiles and nods, stepping over to stand closer to him.

"I'd like that."


End file.
